


Soliloquy

by Anonymous



Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something you should know about me—something Don Wilson, good man though he was, didn't seem to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

Look.

There's something you should know about me—something Don Wilson, good man though he was, didn't seem to understand.

More than one thing, actually. And not all about me, either, but the point still stands.

I am _not_ a military commander, I am not special forces or FBI, and I am certainly not an Alpha.

I'm a psychiatrist. I’m a psychiatrist who happens to specialize in work with Alphas, because I find the work fascinating. I ended up heading a team of them because the government likes to put people at their disposal to work. If I had a choice, they wouldn’t be in the line of fire at all.

But unfortunately I don’t have a choice. Someone has to do the work, and they are the only people who can. Disregarding for a minute the ethics of tracking down Alphas and putting them in Binghamton, someone has to stop people like Red Flag. Unfortunately, it’s going to be the Alpha team’s job. Our job.

I know some of them have a hard time trusting me—Hicks, for one. I can hardly blame them if they see me as the invasive, prying psychiatrist. I do pry a lot. People get defensive when you ask about their personal lives—or their feelings. There is, I think, an unfortunate tendency to portray psychiatrists very negatively—not all of us prescribe pills by the dozen or relate everything back to Sigmund Freud. However, there's no question what we do can hurt people, and very often does--it's the hope that the hurt is short term rather than long term. And so much of comes down to the level of trust between the patient and the psychiatrist.

It’s that “us versus them” mentality. It _kills_ , it really does. None of us can afford to think like that, that people are—out to get us and that everyone we meet is our enemy. As soon as you start drawing those lines, it all goes bad. We start thinking that we can’t trust someone because they’re an Alpha, or because they’re not an Alpha, or because they’re not like us, or _don’t_  like us. Look at Marcus Ayers, living life as one huge game of him against the world.

Everyone on the Alphas team is as different from one another as they can possibly be, and they all blur those lines. Whether they can trust each other, whether they can trust me. There is a clash in personalities because they have been thrown together in a highly unusual and stressful situation. But it will get better. Their experiences as a team will shape them in a way nothing else could have done. For better or worse, it will change them. With luck it will be for the better.

Now this is the part that all the other parts lead up to; it’s the part Don Wilson didn’t understand.

I’m just as guilty of drawing those lines as other people. I do my best not to, but it still happens. This is a little bit different, however.

It doesn’t matter if the team trusts me or not, or what they think of me. They’re my patients—my _team_. I care about them. That’s all the reason I need to try and protect them.


End file.
